peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
RatiganRules' Ventus Pan: The TV Series
Ventus Pan the TV series is an animated series based on the Ventus Pan films, it uses the same art style as the movies instead of the rubbish Dipper Pines and the Neverland pirates art style, boooooo! It also includes some dark parts inspired by Fox kids Ventus Pan and the Male Disney Villains, IE Neverland island has some dangerous areas like the weretree forest. Characters Ventus (Jesse McCartney) The Keyblade Wielder who refused to grow old. He wears a jacket that resembles a fusion of Roxas' jacket on the right side and Sora's jacket on the left side, a grey vest with a single button and several white, angular patterns on it. He also wears a third layer under this, in the form of a plain, high-necked, black shirt. He also has a chunk of dull green and blue armor on his midsection that appears to be under his vest and another piece of armor on his left shoulder, and caprice pants that was in the shades of grey, black, and white. He also wears an ornate, dull green and blue piece of armor on his upper-left arm, along with a black and white checkered wristband, dull green and blue boots, and two criss-crossing straps on his chest. He also has a silver Keyblade Master emblem. He also has spiky golden-blonde hair and blue eyes. He lives on Neverland Island with his fox Vixey and his friends the lost woodland animals. He is the current leader of the lost woodland animals, an abandoned chipmunk and a group of weasels called the Toon Patrol wearing casual clothes and gangster outfits. He once traveled to London and met Kairi and her younger brothers Young Kaa and Baba Looey. They went on many adventures before confronting and defeating Gaston. Kairi and her brothers had to go back home so Ventus relunctantly said goodbye and sent them back to London. Kairi (Hayden Panettiere (speaking) and Demi Lovato (singing)) The Intergalactic girl who is the older sister of Kaa and Baba Looey. She wears a white top with a black one underneath, purple biker shorts, underneath a purple skirt with a blue belt and white slip-on shoes with purple caps. She also wears a silver necklace with a silver bead, a black choker, a yellow wristband and a purple arm band on her left arm. She also wears a pair of bracelets on her right arm. She also has auburn hair and crystal blue/indigo eyes. She is Ventus' love interest. Young Kaa (Jim Cummings) Kairi's younger brother. He has olive green scales, dark brown spots, and yellow eyes. He likes Kairi's stories and adventures but hates people and animals taking the map from him. Baba Looey (Pamela Hayden) Kairi's other younger brother. He has light brown fur, long ears, a peach muzzle and hooves, and pink ear innards, wearing a yellow bandana tied around his neck and a sombrero. He is often the first to get into trouble or captured. He always has his stuffed toy chipmunk with him. Like Kaa, he also likes Kairi's stories. But he enjoys cuddling his chipmunk. He dislikes being separated from his chipmunk of being left behind on adventures, IE ones that are too dangerous. Vixey (Pamela Ribon) Ventus' pixie-sized fox and sidekick, she is jealous of Kairi. She gives the children the ability to fly with her pixie dust. The Lost Woodland Animals. Smart Guy (David L. Lander) Stupid (Fred Newman) Greasy (Charles Fleischer) Wheezy (Pat Musick) Simon Seville (Ross Bagdasarian, Jr.) Psycho (Charles Fleischer) Sour Sweet (Andrea Libman) Indigo Zap (Kelly Sheridan) Sunny Flare (Britt Irvin) Sugarcoat (Sienna Bohn) Jeanette Miller (Janice Karman) Lemon Zest (Shannon Chan-Kent) Abigail (Vanessa Anne Williams) Willy (Owen Vaccaro) Belle (Paige O'Hara) Gaston (Richard White) The fearsome captain Gaston. He hates Ventus and has sworn revenge against him on the account of cutting off his hand and feeding it to the shark. He is deathly afraid of the shark because he want to eat the rest of him. He is tended to by his cabin boy LeFou. LeFou (Jesse Corti) The captain's cabin boy and assistant to Captain Gaston. The Male Disney Villains hates him, and his clumsiness often angers Captain Gaston. He is easily fooled by Ventus' voice mimicking. The Male Disney Villains Eris/Jessie (Michelle Pfieffer/Rachel Lillis) Undertow (Clancy Brown) The tiger shark who ate Gaston's hand and alarm clock. He ticks loudly when nearby because of the alarm clock Undertow swallowed. He likes to pick on Captain Gaston but is dangerous to anybody. The Bully Dragons Dimitri (John Cusack) Kairi's adoptive father. Ventus, Vixey, and the lost woodland animals took Kairi and her brothers to him and his wife, Anastasia, in Neverland where they promised to stay forever. Anastasia (Meg Ryan) Dimitri's wife and Kairi's adoptive mother. Category:TV Series Category:Peter Pan series